Change of Heart
by Sammi1
Summary: Ryou and his Yami are both found dead on the floor. A meeting of the Millennium Item holders brings out the truth, and a few lies as well.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any other related properties. ;; now stop asking.  
  
New story! XD Yay! Aren't we all so happy? I'm making a Mary Sue soon. ^^ Not like normal Mary sues, trust me. XD Hehe. Want a clip?  
  
"HI JOUNOCHI!" Iris yelled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Will u go out with me so I can show you my mysterious past and let you and your friends show me the true meaning of friendship?"  
  
"No. Ask Malik."  
  
"Oh…OK!"  
  
^^0 Heh...silly, no?  
  
on to the story…--;  
  
~~  
  
Silence.  
  
A very odd thing.  
  
Especially here.  
  
But now everything is silent.  
  
It shouldn't be though.  
  
Two dead. One murder, one suicide.  
  
A note written in blood. Huge letters. 3 letters. COH  
  
The door opens.  
  
A gasp breaks the silent.  
  
Sobbing is heard, fallowed by another gasp.  
  
Two people have found the bodies.  
  
"…Bakura…why?!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi stood over the body of his friend, Ryou Bakura. He was dead.  
  
"The…the paramedics will be here soon…" a voice whispered, it belonged to Anzu, one of Yugi's closest friends.  
  
Yugi sighed. "It doesn't matter. They're both dead."  
  
"How can they both be dead?" Anzu asked.  
  
The Millennium Puzzle started to glow. A form appeared beside Yugi.  
  
"Hi Yami."  
  
"Don't 'Hi Yami' me, Aibou! How long have they been dead?"  
  
"No clue…"  
  
"Yugi…" Yami pressed on.  
  
Anzu silenced Yami with one look. Yami sighed.  
  
He walked over to the bodies of the former tomb raider and his aibou. He bent down and picked up the Millennium Ring. The tremendous power that was usually there was gone. "Bakura…"  
  
The note caught his eye. "COH…? What's that mean…?"  
  
Yami turned around and walked to Yugi. He handed him the Millennium Ring.  
  
"What's this for? I don't want it…"  
  
"Aibou, please keep it. Please."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if what I think is going to happen actually does happen, you'll be happy you kept it."  
  
"What do you think is going to happen…?"  
  
"It has to do with the Millennium Items."  
  
"So?"  
  
Yami sighed. "The items and their destruction."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So the items will be destroyed, killing all of us?" Yugi asked.  
  
Shadi nodded.  
  
Malik laughed. "You scared, Yugi? Scared that your sweet aibou is the reason all of this? We're all going to die, just like Bakura?"  
  
"Malik…" Isis warned her younger brother.  
  
He reply was a very rude gesture that involved Malik's middle finger.  
  
"You're so immature, Malik!" Anzu yelled, defending Yugi. "Your sister, Shadi, Yugi, and you are all going to die! Don't you even care?!"  
  
"No. Not really." Malik laughed again.  
  
"Well please show respect for the people who DO care!"  
  
Malik's eyes narrowed. "Make me, you skanky bitch."  
  
Jounochi stood up. "If she doesn't, I will!"  
  
Honda stood up next to him. "No one speaks to Anzu like that!"  
  
Malik laughed one of those mind-rattling laughs he was so known for. "I'd like to see you try! I am the owner of the Millennium Rod, or did you all forgot what it does? I can make you jump off a building if I wanted to!"  
  
Yami stood up. "Don't threaten them like that!"  
  
"I'll threaten whoever I want! You gonna stop me?" Malik taunted. "I'm sorry, oh great pharaoh that your friends are a bunch of puss-"  
  
"ARRRRGGGHHH!" Jounochi yelled, lunging at Malik.  
  
"Malik!" Isis screamed.  
  
"GO JOUNOCHI!" Honda cheered.  
  
Fists went flying. The end result was Malik pinning Jounochi and choking him. "Don't push me, Damnit, or I WILL kill you!"  
  
Isis walked over to her brother and pulled him off of Jounochi. Malik "hmphed" and turned away. "Tell that pussy to stay away from me, or I WILL kill him." He sneered.  
  
Jounochi got up and wiped blood from his lip. He walked over to Yugi, who was lost in thought about his friend, and sat down. "Ignore him, man. That ass hole is just trying to make you feel bad."  
  
"He's right though." Yugi whispered. "Isn't he?"  
  
Shadi sighed.  
  
~Owari~  
  
whats Owari mean anyway? --;  
  
heh. Anyway, yeah, its over. Ill add more once I get off my lazy ass 


End file.
